Pequeño vínculo
by Black Yue
Summary: Y aunque pensó que nunca más volvería a verla, no pudo haber estado más equivocado. UA, Serie de drabbles.
1. Se desata

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

Advertencia: OcC

-.-

**_Capítulo 1: Se desata._**

Inuyasha corrió a través de los pasillos, esquivando camillas y enfermeras. Guiado por los sobrios carteles llegó al área de maternidad prácticamente jadeando.

Ayame, la compañera de piso de Kagome, que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, se puso de pie inmediatamente y caminó hacia él.  
**  
—**Has llegado rápido**—** dijo con voz preocupada.

**—**¿Está dentro?**—** preguntó turbado.

**—**Sí. Hace ya dos horas.**—** la chica miró a ambos lados antes de echarle una mirada a las puertas tras las que había desaparecido su amiga momentos antes.

Inuyasha se sentó, aún respirando con dificultad y ella lo imitó.

**—**Así que… **—**dijo Ayame después de un rato**—** ya vas a ser tío.

.

.

.

* * *

Hace mucho que no escribía algo de este tipo, así que decidí que ya era hora. La idea lleva muchísimo tiempo en mi cabeza pero no me atrevía a hacer un Long fic con ella así que me he arriesgado a contarla en pequeños drabbles. Espero que os gusten y por supuesto acepto vuestras críticas y comentarios


	2. Se entera

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía.

**_-.-_**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 2 : Se entera_**

El bebé descansaba en brazos de su madre, sus pequeños puños se movían de un lado a otro y sus grandes ojos miraban atentos a la mujer que lo tenía en brazos.

—Eres el más hermoso de todos. —Le susurró Kagome—Los otros niños también son bonitos, pero tú lo eres más.

Bajó su cabeza hasta llegar a frotar la nariz del infante con la suya, sonriendo enternecida. Nada podía opacar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. El dolor y la lágrimas se habían esfumado una vez logró tenerlo entre brazos.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada de su hijo cuando sintió a alguien entrar por la puerta. Inuyasha la miraba nervioso.

—Pensé que ya os habíais ido todos. —dijo extrañada, la hora de visitas ya había terminado.

Él le dio la espalda, parecía inquieto, negándose a mirarla fijamente.

—Kagome yo… lo siento, de verdad.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó preocupada.

—Es sobre Sesshomaru. — Y entonces sintió como el color abandonaba su cara— Intenté que no se enterara, te lo juro. — Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta — Pero …

Nerviosa apretó al niño contra su pecho, protegiéndolo del peligro que suponían esas palabras.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? — lo interrumpió, su voz salió ronca y con un deje de desespero — ¡Inuyasha responde! ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde ayer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Wow! Me encantó recibir tantos comentario en el primer capítulo, en serio, daré lo mejor de mi.

Sesshomaru aparecerá dentro de poco, quizá en el próximo capítulo. Las cosas saldrán mejor de lo que pintan la verdad, lo mío no es el drama, todo el que me haya leído antes sabrá que es así, a excepción de alguna cosilla por ahí. jeje

Gracias por el apoyo y esperaré vuestros comentarios. Os quiero!


	3. Se dialoga

Declamier: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía.

_**-.-**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3: Se dialoga.**_

Inu no Taisho miró a su primogénito desde detrás de su escritorio y él le devolvía una mirada inapetente.

―Siempre has sido…― el hombre buscó las palabras exactas― demasiado independiente. Así que confío en que sabrás como actuar. Sin embargo, solo por esta vez, me interesaría saber qué vas a hacer.

Pasó por lo menos un minuto entero antes de que Sesshomaru se dignara a responder.

―Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

El hombre mayor sintió ganas de lanzarle algo a su hijo y su mirada se desvió tentadoramente al teléfono que reposaba junto a su mano derecha, no obstante, la paciencia era una actitud que había sabido pulir a lo largo de los años con la habilidad de un maestro.

―Entiendo― dijo, aunque no entendía nada.

****.

.

.

.

* * *

Tal como os dije ya en este aparecería Sesshomaru. Creo que a partir de la semana que viene iré actualizando cada dos días o algo así, para no hastiar mucho.

Me inspiran y alegran vuestros comentarios y los esperaré para este capítulo que ojalá os guste. Besos


	4. Se teme

Declamier: Lo personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía.

_**-.-**_

_**Capítulo 4: Se teme.**_

―No estarás pensando en huir ¿No? Ya has huido bastante todos estos meses.

Kagome se concentró en la pequeña que flotaba dentro de su taza de té. Decían que eso era signo de buen presagio.

_Un poco de buena suerte es lo que me falta._

―No he estado huyendo― respondió aún con la mirada perdida dentro de la taza

― ¿Y por qué nunca lo buscaste Kagome?― le preguntó Sango. Ella pudo percibir el reproche en sus palabras.

―Lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error, por lo menos sé que para él lo fue. ― sonrió tristemente ― Pero los Taisho están llenos de honor y yo sería un fallo que habría que arreglar. Lo que pasó entre Sesshomaru y yo… ¡Dios! fui tan estúpida.

― ¿Tienes miedo?― le preguntó― Ya sabes… ¿De qué te aparte de bebé?

―No.― Negó de inmediato― Ellos no me alejarán de mi hijo.

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó aún más confundida.

―Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero ser algo que ellos tengan que solucionar. Me mandarían lejos, porque es así como funciona.―Levantó la mirada hacia su amiga― ¿No ves a Inuyasha? Izayoi sufrió tanto cuando quedó embarazada, y ha tenido que vivir apartada hasta ahora.

―Pero Inuyasha vive con su padre.

―Fue el propio Inu No Taisho quien se lo pidió, Inuyasha no quería, pero Izayoi le rogó que le diera una oportunidad a su padre, a fin de cuentas es su hijo y lo ama. Pero Sesshomaru no es como su padre. Yo simplemente no quiero ser alguien de lo que él tenga que deshacerse.

Y dentro de su corazón el temor de su inevitable reencuentro latía dolorosamente. No quería volver a verlo, no si sabía que era desprecio o indiferencia lo que encontraría en su mirada. De repente se sintió sola, tremendamente sola.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, ya se acerca el momento.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!


	5. Se encuentran

Declamier: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

_**-.-**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 5: Se encuentran.**_

Su corazón saltaba dentro de su pecho. No recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan nerviosa. Llevaban un buen rato reunidos allí, pero las palabras escaseaban entre ellos. Y aunque deseó que ese momento no llegara nunca, la espera no podía alargarse por mucho más tiempo

Ella intentó hablarle varias veces, pero él parecía especialmente serio ese día y la situación no era para menos.

Pero en medio de tanta tensión se permitió observar como parecía que nada en él había cambiado, y se sintió estúpida cuando se vio en comparación, su figura se había perdido con el paso de los meses y su apariencia había pasado a tercer plano tras haber dado a luz. Alejó de su mente aquellos pensamientos.

―Así que…― se decidió por fin, pero las palabras quedaron atascadas en su garganta.― yo…

―De ahora en adelante― la interrumpió con voz seca― ambos viviréis conmigo. Y esta decisión no admite discusión alguna.

.

.

.

* * *

Aquí está el capítulo 5

Espero que los disfrutéis. ¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios, animan a escribir!


	6. Se empaca

Los personajes son de Rumiko Tkahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

_**-.-**_

_._

_**Capítulo 6: Se empaca.**_

― ¡¿Vivir con él?!― Gritó Inuyasha, aún perplejo por lo que Kagome acababa de decirle.

― ¡Shhh!― lo reprendió en voz baja mientras dejaba caer una pila de ropa dentro de la abarrotada maleta.― El bebé está durmiendo, no lo despiertes. ―Susurró, para luego responder― No es de manera permanente, sólo es algo temporal, no puedo quejarme, a fin de cuentas le estuve ocultando algo que él debía saber desde un principio.

Inuyasha asintió despacio mientras pensaba en la situación.

―Y teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien lo impuso… ¿Tú qué crees?

Kagome se sentó sobre la cama, su rostro parecía más demacrado que nunca. _Kagome, _pensó Inuyasha_, te estás haciendo vieja._

Ella bajó la vista a sus manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo, sopesando una repuesta que ni ella misma sabía.

―Yo creo que así está bien.― Respondió finalmente, no teniendo muchas ganas de pensar.

― ¿Eso crees?― El chico la miró con desconfianza

―Sí, voy a estar bien―Kagome esperó ser la única de los dos en haber escuchado la duda que pintaba su voz.

.

.

* * *

Muchas muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios, muy pronto veremos a nuestra parejita :)


	7. Se nombra

Declamier: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

**_ -.-_**

**_._**

**_Capítulo 7: Se nombra._**

Lógicamente había algo suyo en aquella criatura. No se atrevió a tocarlo, simplemente porque no lo consideró necesario por el momento. Pero el niño no parecía querer lo mismo y desde los brazos de su madre estiraba sus diminutos apéndices hacia él.

― ¿Cuál es su nombre? ― preguntó aún evaluando a bebé desde su posición.

―Tadashi.― Respondió Kagome de inmediato.

Sesshomaru apartó los ojos de su hijo desviando su mirada hacia ella. Quería preguntar acerca del porqué del nombre, pero decidió que no importaba. Sin embargo, ella no lo consideraba igual. Kagome pudo ver en su mirada la fugaz confusión, camuflada rápidamente por la indiferencia inicial.

―A pesar de las circunstancias, ― empezó a hablar y él no parecía sorprendido por ello― su nacimiento ha sido algo bueno para mí.― Se preguntó por dentro si había utilizado las palabras correctas. Había otras tantas razones por las que había elegido el nombre, pero esas no se las diría a él.

Pero Sesshomaru no dio respuesta a su pregunta interior, ni un gesto, ni una palabra. Simplemente se dedicó a mirarla por lo que para ella fueron minutos eternos, antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta de la que era ahora su nueva habitación

.

.

.

* * *

Tadashi: correcto, honesto.

En alguno de vuestros comentarios me pedís que haga capítulos más largos. No soy mucho de Long fics, principalmente porque me cuesta ser constante (estoy escribiendo uno, pero hasta que no lo termine no lo publicaré por esa misma razón) Me he arriesgado a publicar este cuando sólo tenía un capítulo escrito porque precisamente se trataban de capítulos muy cortos que, en caso de que me venga alguna idea, sólo tengo que escribir unas cuantas palabras y publicarlo. Espero que lo entendáis y que disfrutéis del fic.

¡Muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios!


	8. Se observa

Declamier: los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mía.

.

-.-

_**Capítulo 8: Se observa**_

La escena, pensó Sesshomaru, no era nada tranquilizadora, muy al contrario de lo que pensaría cualquiera que la viera.

Había tenido un día de trabajo normal, con los problemas normales, un par empleados despedidos y en sermón de su padre que había ignorado completamente. De hecho, había sido un día tan normal que hasta casi llegó a olvidar lo que tenía en casa. No fue sino hasta que abrió la puerta cuando la pequeña anomalía que había en su vida se presentó frente a él de manera… sugerente.

No quería pensar como un enfermo, pero sería estúpido ignorar lo evidente.

Kagome estaba dormida en el gran sofá beis del salón, sostenía al bebé en brazos, que también dormía, su cabeza estaba desparramada de cualquier manera en el espaldar del sofá, lucía el cabello enmarañado y unas grandes ojeras que hasta el momento había ignorado se dibujaban bajo las sombras de sus pestañas. Sus labios entre abiertos, dejaban escapar una respiración regular y poco ligera.

El bebé por su parte, dormía tranquilamente, poco preocupado de que en cualquier momento su madre se deslizara como uno trozo de tela a través del sofá y con ella lo arrastrara a él. Por el contrario dormía pacíficamente, sus grandes ojos permanecían sellados por los párpados y las diminutas pestañas y sólo de vez en cuando agitaba sus pequeños puños complacido con la siesta.

La verdadera pega surgía cuando sus ojos se movían un poco más arriba. La despistada mujer había dejado un pecho al aire, claro signo de que antes de caer dormida, de aquella manera tan poco elegante, se había dedicado a alimentar a la pequeña criatura. Más pálido y grande de lo que recordaba, se permitió observar― y era aquella observación la que le perturbaba― el pecho se asomaba sin vergüenza alguna por la blanca camisa que llevaba.

Después de varios minutos Sesshomaru decidió que era momento de hacer algo y con el sigilo tan propio del que presumía consigo mismo, caminó hasta el sofá y tomó al niño en brazos, y luego, extrañamente satisfecho con la sensación de tenerlo allí, caminó hasta la habitación en la que estaba la cuna.

No se atrevió ni siquiera a mirar hacia el salón cuando cruzó el pasillo nuevamente para ir a su habitación. Internamente sabía que aquello sólo era el principio.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno el capítulo es un poco más largo que los que he escrito, sin embargo, no excede las 500 palabras.*_*

Espero que os guste y por favor no dejéis de comentar, necesito saber si os gusta mi historia para continuar.

Besos, bye!


	9. Se llama

Declamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es completamente mía.

**Capítulo 9: ****_Se llama_**

.

El llanto del bebé se propagaba por toda la casa. Kagome caminaba de un lado a otro con su hijo en brazos moviéndose nerviosamente por toda la habitación deseando que cesara el llanto. Lo curioso era que sólo lloraban cuando estaban solos, cuando su padre estaba en la casa se mantenía en silencio absoluto.

Cuando parecía que por fin se estaba tranquilizando el sonido del teléfono irrumpió en medio del salón y Kagome no se contuvo al lanzar un grito frustrado. Tomó aire un par de veces y continuó intentando calmar al bebé, que empezaba a parecer adormecido, antes de contestar.

―Hola― dijo todo lo cortés que podía ser en aquel momento.

―Hola, buenas tardes ¿Kagome?― La voz al otro lado del teléfono le resultó conocida. Recordaba aquella voz de todas aquellas veces que había ido a la casa de Inuyasha cuando estaban en la universidad.

― Señora Izayoi ― confirmó. Después de todo era realmente incómodo hablar con ellos. La semana pasada el padre de Sesshomaru lo llamó al teléfono de la casa y tuvo el estúpido error de cogerlo ella. Todos actuaban como si no pasara nada pero a ella le resultaba muy poco llevadero.

― ¡Querida, cuánto tiempo!― a través del teléfono pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz― estaba deseando hablar contigo, pero mi marido siempre con sus cosas me dijo que esperara hasta encontrarnos.― rió― Bueno el hecho es que pensé que ya era hora, así el viernes por la noche vamos a cenar en casa y queríamos invitaros, así por fin podré conocer a mi nieto. He ido un par de veces por la empresa pero Sesshomaru habla menos que un cactus y cuando le pregunto por vosotros simplemente dice "están bien" o cosas así― suspiró derrotada― Así que ya no me aguanto las ganas de verlo y de verte a ti cariño, hace mucho tiempo que no te veo.

Kagome realmente había llegado a amara aquella mujer y podía decir que se alegraba de poder volver a verla, pero una cena sonaba a toda la familia y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

―Claro, le diré a Sesshomaru a ver qué dice.―Ah, ese chico. Se le ve más tranquilo ¿Sabes?― dijo tan conversadora como era ella― Pero siempre tiene esa cara… Me alegro de que estés ahí con él.

Que ella pensara eso era todavía peor. No es que ella no sintiera nada por él, pero la situación no era la mejor, la idea la hacía sentir ridícula de sólo pensarla y Sesshomaru tampoco parecía realmente interesado. De hecho aquella noche no supo cómo llegaron a _eso _porqueel alcohol se encargó de borrar todo recuerdo posible.

―Eh…

―Bueno querida tengo que colgar. El viernes a las ocho os quiero a ambos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome colgó y suspiró derrotada. Cuando volvió la vista a su hijo para ver que éste dormía plácidamente y pudo escuchar cómo alguien entraba por la puerta.

―Ha llegado tu padre― le susurró al bebé dormido.

.

.

* * *

Hola! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, pero estoy en la recta final del curso así que he tenido poco tiempo.

Os he hecho caso y he hecho el capítulo ligeramente más largo, pero sigue siendo drabble-498 palabras (por los pelos)

Espero que os guste y por supuesto espero recibir vuestros comentario, me animan a escribir. Aprovecho agradeceros

Michelle WALG, L0vuuu 15, adrimke, omysis, Angeline-dbz, Dany16, Sasuna doki, Dul, Anika-san, Okamicha19, Adomani, Kumikoson4, Tsushime, , Diana, Alcalime, Luna31, SAI, Otaku Seikatsu, Draiko y Orkidea16

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!


	10. Incomodidad

Declamier: Lo personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es mía

**-.-**

**Capítulo 10: Incomodidad.**

―Entonces ¿Te vas de viaje?― preguntó casi entre dientes. Sesshomaru caminó hasta su cómoda sacando el cargador de su móvil de uno de los cajones.

―Sí― contestó seco. Últimamente, y no podía explicar el por qué, no se encontraba con el mejor de los humores.

―Ah, entiendo. Bueno es que… verás esta tarde llamó Izayoi y dijo que-

―Volveré a tiempo para la cena de mi padre. Sólo serán dos días― cerró la maleta y salió pasando junto a Kagome sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Kagome lo siguió por el pasillo en silencio mirando sus pies mientras caminaba sin saber qué decir, pronto su cabeza se estrelló contra algo y molesta casi soltó una palabrota pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que no era una pared sino la espalda de Sesshomaru.

―Lo sien-

―Llama a Inuyasha si necesitas algo.― gruñó. Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más salió por la puerta.

Y antes de que Kagome pudiera detenerse a pensar el llanto de un bebé empezó a propagarse por toda la casa.

.

.

.

* * *

Sé que ha pasado un tiempo, pero me toca vaguear en vacaciones.

La actitud de Kagome es algo que detesto, odio que sea tan sumisa, sin embargo, nos dará tema para unos cuantos drabble más, no será a sí siempre.

Os recuerdo que se tratan de drabbles por lo que las palabras no pueden ser más de 500, así que aunque algunos capítulos sean largos y otros cortos ninguno sobre pasa esta cantidad. Bien, Tengo muchas ideas ara esta historia así que espero que sigáis leyendo. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y gracias por vuestros comenntarios.

Os quiero :)


End file.
